Jealousy Fireballs
by naul
Summary: Lucy was relaxing on the beach, a man came to flirt her, what will Natsu do? Rated T for swears.


**JEALOUSY FIREBALLS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N: I put an OC here, because I don't know who'll fit to be the pervert. -_- Enjoy!**

Finally! Their time to relax!

Lucy lain on the recliner, sighed happily. Beside her is Erza, also lain on the recliner, wearing her black bikini and sunglasses. While Lucy herself wearing her new bikini, a white bikini with pink stripes.

"Finally! I got a time for vacation." Said Erza, and then drink her fruit punch.

"You're right, Erza. Especially without Natsu and Gray, at least I don't need to watch them fighting each other for few hours." Said Lucy.

"I don't know that you hate it when they were fighting."

"Well, it's annoying when they were fighting and arguing. It's like it'll never stop! Sometimes I want throw Natsu or Gray somewhere so they can't fight each other."

"I'm sure you don't want to throw Natsu away." Tease Erza, with a smile on her lips.

Lucy blushed in instant. "W-W-Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you both are so cute as a couple and you both are really suited each other! You can see by yourself that Natsu do cares about you a lot. You like him , right?"

Lucy blushed more madly. "W-W-W-WHAT? No, no..."

"Don't you dare to lie."

"But..."

Erza glared at Lucy. Of course this girl is lying. Her face is very red, just like tomato.

"Well, I-I like him, yes..."said Lucy. Erza started to smirked.

"..As a friend! Yeah! As a friend!"

Erza's smirk disappeared in instant.

"Okay then if you don't want to admit it." said Erza, and then lain again on the recliner- "but I'm sure Natsu got some feelings for you."

"No, he's not. I mean, like people said, if a guy have a feeling for a girl, he'll trying to be close to the girl every time, right? And Natsu? Just look at him." Said Lucy, and then glared at the fire mage who was playing volley with Gray, with Happy as the umpire. Exactly, is a magic volley, because Natsu burns the ball with his fire and toss it to Gray. Gray froze the ball and toss it to Natsu, and formed a sharp-pointed ice on the ball, so it'll be hard for Natsu to toss it back.

"Maybe because he's the same kind as you. Don't want to admit his own feelings." Said Erza.

"Huh, yeah. It's just, impossible for him to have special feelings for me." Said Lucy, then lain on the recliner again. Erza just raised her eyebrows, then closed her eyes, enjoying the sun.

_Natsu likes me? Give me a break..._

Suddenly, Lucy felt the sunlight don't lighting her anymore. Lucy opened her eyes, and found out that there's someone that standing beside of her.

It's a man, muscular man. He got a good-shaped jaw and really good body too.

Suddenly, Lucy realized who this guy is.

_It's that famous theatre actor, Diaz Megarave!_

"Yo. Are you Lucy Heartphilia and Erza Scarlet? The wizards from Fairy Tail?" ask the guy, with a charming smile.

"Y-Yes! You are Diaz Megarave, that famous actor, right?" said Lucy, happily. She never thought that she'll meet such a famous person like him in this beach!

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you all, young ladies! You both are really pretty, just like Sorcerer's magazine said." Said Diaz, then lean on Lucy's recliner.

"And you really got a nice body like they said, Lucy." Said Diaz again, with a flirtatious stare.

Erza sighed, then lain on her recliner and trying to sleep. She's tired with this kind of man. Just hope Lucy will know what to do.

"Ah, thank you so much, Diaz!" said Lucy with a big smile, "you're really kind."

"Ahaha, you're welcome, gorgeous. By the way, I was wondering, do you and Erza want to come to my beach party this evening? It'll start 2 hours again, and you better come with me now so you'll get a spot. I also invited lots of famous book writers, you know." Said Diaz, again, with a flirtatious stare and smile.

_Famous book writers? Cool!_ Thinks Lucy.

"No, thank you." Said Erza quickly.

"Ah, too bad. Why not, Erza? I mean, you'll have so much fu-"

"I said 'No'. Do you understand the meaning of word 'No'?" said Erza, took off her sunglasses and glared at Diaz.

Diaz jerked a little, then sighed. "Ah, really, too bad. Then how about you, Lucy?"

Lucy stared at the sand.

_Erza decided to not go, so maybe I'll not going too. But there's a lots of famous writers and I'm sure my favorite book writer will be there too! I really want to come, but..._

"Ah, sorry, Diaz, but I think..."

Suddenly, Diaz hugged Lucy's shoulder with his arm.

Lucy's eyes grew widener. Erza even took off her sunglasses again, and glared at Diaz. Pervert alert.

_Why he did that? And why his hand..._

"Please, come, Lucy. I really want you to come." Said Diaz, moving his face closer to Lucy's.

_Pervert!_

Suddenly, Lucy felt something hot was flewing very fast, passed her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lucy's and Erza's eyes grew widener, so do people around them. All of people around them stared at Diaz in instant, because of his scream.

Lucy's eyes grew more widener when she knew why Diaz was screaming.

There's a big, red fire on his pants, burning his butt and feet. The fire also burn his back and body.

"AAAH! FIRE!" screamed Diaz again, then ran to the sea, trying to extinguish the fire.

Lucy stared at Diaz. _Who the hell that turned on the fire?_

Lucy jerked. _Could it be...?_

She turned her head, then stared at Natsu, who got an evil grin on his face, and fire on both of his hands. He stared at Diaz, looks really happy. Gray, who was standing beside of him, was laughing very hard with Happy.

"Burn in hell, asshole! Don't touch my girl!" shouted Natsu, then throw another fireball to Diaz.

Seconds later, he realized that Lucy was staring at him with a disbelief expression. Natsu blushed madly in no time, then turn off the fire on his hands. Suddenly he yelled at Gray, then fight with him.

At her recliner, a laugh escaped from Erza's lips.

"See, Lucy? You said it's impossible he had any feelings for you. Then for what are those fireballs?"

Lucy smiled slowly, with blushes on her cheeks. A small laugh escaped from her lips.

_Stupid Natsu._

**My first NaLu! Hope you like it! Sorry for the bad grammars. I accept any kind of reviews. Thank you so much!**


End file.
